(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for machining in the field surfaces of work members having greatly varied configurations.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Machines for machining in the field the ends of annular members, such as large pipes, flanges, and the like, are already known. One such machine of which I am a co-inventor, is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,406 and 3,733,939. Another such machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,832. The known machines have certain drawbacks: they are primarily adapted for use on annular members, pipes, valves, etc.; they require relatively large power for their operation; they require especially formed cutting tools which are expensive to make and which have a relatively short operational life; each such machine is limited in operation to a relatively small range of annular members, thus requiring the hauling into the field of smaller and larger machines; and they do not lend themselves to making continuous spiral grooves, such as are frequently required for gasket sealing preparations.
It is the main object of the present invention to overcome the above and other known drawbacks of the prior art machines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool capable of making continuous, spiral machining operations on work members which can be hollow or solid and which can have a wide range of sizes and shapes.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a tool for spiral machining with conventional and, therefore, readily available and relatively inexpensive cutting tools.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a tool adapted for bevel and spiral groove forming utilizing ordinary cutting tools.
It is yet another object to provide such a spiral machining tool, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, relatively easy to operate by field personnel, and which can be powered with a relatively small size motor.